All or Nothing
by Lazyking
Summary: Lucky is leaving port charles, Elizabeth finds out... what will be the fallout of Lucky's decision?  Does Elizabeth change his mind?


**A/N: Song Lyrics from Chris young' "tomorrow"**

"You're leaving town?"

The question spilled from Elizabeth's lips before she could mentally stop them from moving. Her eyes moved from the suitcases that lay open on the couch to Lucky's face.

When his head slightly bobbed down and looked away from her gaze, Elizabeth felt this white hot pain slice through a part of her soul.

But as she ran the implication through her head, she realized he didn't say anything; the one key component to all of this. Her heart soared against her chest, but her voice quivered slightly, shaking the hope that was building. "For good?"

He ran a hand over his unruly hair and looked back at her, his eyes shimmering, "yes."

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here._  
><em>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.<em>  
><em>And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen.<em>  
><em>To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good.<em>

Handing the cup of Coffee to her, Lucky sat down next to Elizabeth on the couch; purposefully on the farthest end and found himself staring at her smooth features as she brought the cup to her lips.

"I accepted a job offer from Interpol…" He began quietly, gazing down at his shoes as Elizabeth's left eye glanced in his direction.

He felt his heart trying to explode out of his chest and he forced himself to look up at her. "It's over in France, near my mother; But…. It's for at least five years…..Maybe more," He concluded, once again tearing his eyes from her intense gaze and looked at his shoes.

Moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Elizabeth bit at her lower lip, trying to process everything in her mind and what it meant in her heart.

"I'll…. The boys will miss you." She said haltingly as her mind and heart met in the middle.

Hearing about the boys made Lucky look up, preparing to reassure Elizabeth when he was struck by the sight of a single tear rolling down her beautiful, pale cheek. His pulse quickened and his hands twitched, urging to wipe the pain away.

Fighting the urge, he put his right hand over his left and tried to erase the pain with words. "The only reason I accepted the job from Interpol was the flexible schedule. I'll be overseas most of the time, yes but I also have two weeks off every two months. I plan…. On spending most of that time off back here, with the boys, that is if it's okay with you of course."

Dabbing at her eyes lightly, Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Of course it's okay with me. Do you want to tell Cam and Aiden tomorrow? I came over before work to confirm your day with them but…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the suitcases in the corner.

His eyes followed hers, the tears may be gone but he still saw the pain. His hand twitched again. "I'll come by the house tomorrow afternoon, we'll talk Cam together."

Still staring at the suitcases, Elizabeth nodded absently and then stood swiftly, turning her head to look down at Lucky. "Sounds like a plan." She said cheerfully, even wearing a forced smile.

She looked around for a moment, frowning and continued. "I better get going. Don't want to be late for work. I'd rather not hear it from my brother today." She turned on heel, without saying goodbye and began walking towards the door.

Lucky didn't want to leave it this way, but if he said what was in his heart, it may do more harm than good. As Elizabeth reached for the door handle, Lucky's Heart overpowered his mind and he stood.

"Elizabeth…." He sang out smoothly, with love behind it. She turned to find a forlorn expression upon his face as he gazed in her direction.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great_  
><em>but there's too much bad for us to think<em>  
><em>that there's anything worth trying to save<em>

Before Lucky could speak another word, Elizabeth moved forward and spoke firmly yet softly. "No Lucky, I don't want you staying for the boy's sake or mine. I have no right to ask you to stay, even if I wanted you to."

"Do you want me to stay?" Lucky asked quietly, looking for some sign in Elizabeth's blue- green eyes.

Averting Lucky's intense gaze, Elizabeth wringed her hands and took another step forward, now only three feet away from Lucky. "I only want you to be happy, Lucky. If that's over in France, with Siobhan…"

Stepping even closer, so close that he could smell the perfume that she had on, Lucky whispered to Elizabeth. "What if I said the only time I'm happy is when I'm with you?"

Instead of making her move closer to him, Lucky's words made Elizabeth take a stunned step back. She hadn't expected to hear such a declaration and especially not now of all times.

Her brow knitted in confusion and a small frown played across her features. "How am I supposed to respond to that, Lucky? You just told me that you're leaving the country and now this? Why are you doing this now?"

By the end of all her questions, pools of pain dared to flood Elizabeth's eyes. Seeing the brimming pain, Lucky shot forward and had his gentle yet strong hands framed around her face.

"People say… I'm a restless soul who needs to taste the thrill of adventure to really feel alive." Lucky began solemnly, his eyes glistening as he spoke, "and their wrong. Yes, I love the thrill of a good adventure, but do you know what I love more?"

He waited for her to answer, but after a second of silence, he broke it, too eager to say the words he hadn't realized were true until now.

"I love the thrill of loving you more, Elizabeth." He cried out fervently.

In response, Elizabeth placed her hands gently around Lucky's neck, pulling his head down to hers. Their foreheads touched as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

They stood like that, locked in swaying dance when Elizabeth chuckled softly against Lucky's hand as he wiped her errant tears away. "You know, this changes things right?"

Lucky nodded against her, moving both of their heads down.

"Were not casual daters, Lucky." She continued, "It's all or nothing. Can our hearts take it?" She asked him, slight doubt in her voice casting a small cloud over them.

Lifting her chin, Lucky was gonna answer Elizabeth's doubts with a kiss but the clicking of the front door stopped him.

Elizabeth pulled away first, Lucky looked apologetically over at her and then his eyes shifted to the door. As Siobhan came into view, Elizabeth looked guiltily down at her feet and Lucky gave his wife a fake smile, while his heartbeat began to slow down.

The young Irish woman looked between Elizabeth and Lucky but seemed oblivious to what had almost happened a moment earlier.

"Evening' Liz, what brings ye by?" Siobhan said in her Irish lilted tongue.

Looking up with slight redness in her cheeks, Elizabeth nodded towards Lucky. "I just came by before my shift to talk about Lucky's plans for the boys tomorrow." She glanced at the door for a second. "As a matter of fact, I'm running late, I better go."

She nodded to Lucky, with her eyes saying the goodbye that words could not express. Siobhan didn't seem to notice the look that passed between the ex's as she hugged Lucky and kissed him on the cheek.

As the door closed, all Lucky could think about is how he could still smell Elizabeth's scent in the room. It brought a sad smile to his face and made him realize that he'd do anything to hold onto that scent.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here._  
><em>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would<em>


End file.
